


Oktoberfest

by HGRising



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Oktoberfest, Schweinski, THE BEST, for real, lukas podolski is my favorite wag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGRising/pseuds/HGRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Oktoberfest, and Basti can't understand why everyone's acting so weird.<br/>Everyone's in on the joke, but Basti has the last laugh, and, we all win. But, Poldi wins the hardest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oktoberfest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mllesgil](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mllesgil).



> A/N: For mllesgil. Sorry it’s not exactly what you wanted! … It got away from me. It would’ve gone on even longer, but I had to cut it there ._. Limited editing!  
> Request: What if Schweini takes Poldi to Oktoberfest with him? Everybody with wags and making fun of the duo, but they don’t seem to understand the reason… or do they? :P

**Oktoberfest**

.

It was a bad idea to come at all, he thought as he stepped into the waves and waves of flashing lights.

And, with the press on alert and the rumors circulating, he didn’t feel safe even bringing one of his platonic female friends along. Not only would it have exacerbated the rumors, whatever poor girl he chose would be under harsh scrutiny as well. He couldn’t do that to them.

He tried not to scowl too harshly as he stood there for pictures, knowing the pictures would come and bite him on the ass later, depicting him as a bitter ex boyfriend or something like that.

“Smile, Basti,” Lukas whispered teasingly into his ear, throwing his arm around him. “You’ll look your age with that frown.”

As if to demonstrate, Lukas waved with his other hand and gave a smile that seemed to make the bright lights shrink and multiply at the same time.

Looking at his friend’s honest expression of ease and happiness, Bastian couldn’t help the matching smile that touched his own lips. It may have been a bad idea to come, but it was a good decision to bring him. At least he didn’t have to worry about jealous fans writing death threats to _him_ ; everyone loved Lukas.

Putting his own arm over Lukas’ shoulder, he relaxed naturally and let the photographers take as many pictures as they wanted, leaving only when Manuel pushed them along in a campaign to get to the beer quicker.

But, that didn’t mean that they were done being photographed.

They took pictures as a team; they took pictures as groups; they took pictures as pairs and individuals. Practically every moment was documented no matter how small.

And, by the time they sat down for lunch, they all had a few drinks in them. Except, perhaps for Lukas. Bastian hadn’t seen his friend take a sip of the beer he posed with, unlike the rest of them who had frequent requests to have their glasses topped off.

He and Lukas sat across from Philipp and Claudia at the head of the table with Pep and Cristina. Pep had been particularly interested in knowing more about Lukas, admiring him as a player and lamenting that he’d left before he began managing the team.

Turning to Bastian, Cristina said, “I really respect your decision to bring Lukas, Basti.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I mean, I admire it. It can’t have been easy with how they’ve been hounding you,” she explained kindly. “And, to go and do it anyway? It’s such a lovely statement.”

Confused but not wanting to offend his manager’s wife, Bastian mumbled his answer. “It’s not a big deal. All I had to do was ask...”

“And he just dropped everything for you? That’s so touching,” she gushed. “You’re a very lucky man. For that and more, of course,” she winked at him knowingly. “And, I hope you don’t mind me asking, but is it true that Lukas has your name tattooed on his left buttock—”

Bastian wasn’t sure what she wanted to ask him since Pep had quickly clamped his hand over her mouth, but he was sure he wouldn’t like it if he did.

“Darling!” Pep exclaimed, pulling his hand back when he was sure she wasn’t going to say any more. “Please, you really should chew with your _mouth closed_. I’m sorry, Basti. You don’t have to answer anything you’re not comfortable answering. It’s really none of our business after all.”

“What? I asked if he minded, and it wasn’t that personal. I’m sure you’ve seen with the others in the locke—”

“Darling,” he said again, stuffing a piece of bread in her mouth. “Let them be.”

“You used to be fun,” she said, quickly chewing through the bread and glaring at him. “But, fine. So, _Lukas_ , is it true—”

“I think she’s had too much for today,” he declared. Swiftly, Pep hoisted his wife over his shoulder and left the table.

“You’ll have to tell me everythinglater, Basti, you lucky, lucky boy! _Everything_!” She called back, giggling at them.

Bastian looked back at Lukas for an explanation, but he immediately looked down at his food, chuckling into his hand.

“What?” He asked.

“Nothing,” Lukas denied, trying to hide his grin.

.

Whispering to Thomas, Mario said, “I didn’t know we could bring friends to this. Marco would’ve liked it.”

Arching a brow at her boyfriend, Ann asked, “Excuse me?”

“Nothing,” he said quickly, focusing intently on his food.

Thomas laughed openly at him while Lisa smacked him on the back of his head.

Slyly, she said, “But, you know, I’m not sure Basti brought him as a friend…”

“I love you,” Thomas said immediately with a kiss, appreciating the way his wife's mind worked.

From nearby, Kathrin asked, “What do you mean?”

Were he not drunk, Manuel might have told his girlfriend to ignore the mischievous couple, but as it was, he instead said, “You know. Basti and Poldi.” With a suggestive laugh and raised eyebrows, Manuel tried to bounce the tips of his index fingers together, missing repeatedly.

Surprised, she exclaimed, “Really? I thought those were just rumors, but I guess it explains why Sarah isn’t here, right?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Manuel said, sloshing his glass as he took another gulp.

“Yeah, we should really tell everyone. Let them know we support them.”

“You’re right,” she nodded eagerly before standing up to do just that. “I’ll tell the other girls!”

Javi tapped Thomas’ shoulder. He’d been passing by when he heard. Wanting to make sure, he asked, “Is that really why…?”

“Yeah, yeah. They told us in Brazil, actually. Not that they weren’t already being obvious, but, yeah. They told us after we won. I think they wanted to make sure we were okay with it before telling anyone else. They were really afraid of what we would think, I guess,” he explained, trying to appear serious.

“Oh.” He looked down to the far end of the table, contemplating. Spotting Bastian trying to force feed Lukas some wurst off his fork, he added with excited realization in his voice, “Yeah, you’re right. I guess I just hadn’t been looking. They could’ve told us before. I mean, I wouldn’t have cared. Do you know for how long?”

“Who knows with those two,” Thomas answered. “We should do what we can to help, though. Make them feel accepted.”

Javi nodded, “Yeah… You think I should tell everyone down there then?”

“Would you? It’d help a lot.”

“Of course! Basti’s a good friend. I’d do anything to help.”

“You’re a good man, Javi,” Thomas said, clapping him on the back.

“Of course,” he agreed solemnly.

As Javi walked away, Thomas tried his best to keep his face straight but in the end had to excuse himself with Lisa, who was also close to bursting with laughter.

“I still haven’t forgotten,” Ann said, stabbing at her food, pretending it were either Marco or Mario.

Still refusing to look up and face his girlfriend’s anger, Mario replied, “But, I didn’t say anything…” All the while, he thought, Marco wouldn’t have gotten mad at him.

.

Sitting in thought, Bastian barely listened to Javi as he gave his speech

“—We are family here, and no matter what, we will always be family,” Javi said, raising his glass in a toast. The others met it, clinking.

Finally registering the attention of too many pairs of eyes on him, Bastian whispered to Lukas, “Why is everyone looking at us?”

“You’re imagining things, Basti,” he answered, putting his hand over his friend’s to calm him.

Claps erupted suddenly from around them, adding to Bastian’s confusion.

“Are you sure?”

From across the two, Philipp looked at Lukas curiously, appraising him. Lukas shrugged it off, quirking his brow at his former captain.

“Yeah. Why would they be looking at us?”

“I don’t know…”

He suggested, “Maybe they want you to make a speech?”

“God, I hope not.”                                               

“Just act normally. They’ll move on. Want to take another picture?” He asked, trying to get him to focus on something else.

“Again? We’ve taken a million already.”

“Then, let’s take a picture to commemorate our millionth picture.”

“Fine,” he said, rolling his eyes easily. He was already prepared, though, even with his protests, readily sidling up closer to his friend and leaning into him so they’d both fit into the picture.

As he smiled and posed with a wink, he swore he heard someone yell, “ _Oh, my gosh. Javi was right!_ ”

Looking back, he only saw Thomas and Manuel rolling on the floor in what looked like pain. He wished he could say his teammates were probably just drunk, but no. This is how they were sober, too.

Catching Philipp’s eye when he turned back, he thought he saw pity before his captain looked away in silence, taking another drink. To Philipp’s right, Claudia giggled, raising her glass to him and winking.

To his own right, Lukas propped his head on one hand and leaned onto the table, meeting his confusion with a smirk.

“What?”

“Nothing, just—,” he said again. “Here, you have something on your…”

Reaching out, he cupped the side of Bastian’s face and ran his thumb over the corner of Bastian’s mouth. As soon as he put his hand down, he looked back over his shoulder, amused by the people who encouragingly smiled back at him.

Furrowing his brows, Bastian asked, “Did you get it?”

Trying really hard to hold in his laughter, Lukas gasped out, “Yeah. I got it.”

Further into the festivities, things only got more confusing for Bastian. People kept congratulating him and telling him he was very lucky to have Lukas. Of course, _he_ knew he was lucky to have someone like Lukas, but he’d been friends with Lukas for over a decade, and they never had this sort of reception before.

.

Finally, at the end of the night after everyone had congratulated him and pledged their support for the umpteenth time and he was about to explode at them all and demand they explain, Lukas turned to Bastian and told him with a devious grin, “They think we’re together. At least everyone's okay with it, eh?”

Bastian paused for all of two seconds, processing it. Lukas had known, and he hadn't warned him or told him or anything. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he took a step closer to his friend, meeting him toe to toe before shrugging and saying, “I guess if _everyone’s_ okay with it.”

Lukas had little time to do more than widen his eyes.

Standing at the doorway in front of his ‘family,’ drunk and sober, he deftly fit his lips over Lukas’ and grinned wolfishly against them when he felt him tense in surprise. He felt even more satisfied with himself when Lukas returned the kiss.

“Oh, my God,” Thomas gasped out, holding his sides and guffawing. “This is perfect. I’m amazing.”

.

Excerpt from the _Bild_ article entitled, “Podolski puts to rest the rumors of a new woman in Schweinsteiger’s life in the best way possible.”

.

_With the recent appearance of Lukas Podolski on the arm of Bastian Schweinsteiger at the annual FC Bayern Munich’s Oktoberfest festivities, we can safely conclude that both Podolski and Schweinsteiger play for the other team. That doesn’t mean they’re together, you say? Well, take a look at our favorite photos of the new couple taken at the event._

_._

_Cristina Serra had this to say before being carried off by her husband, Pep Guardiola (club manager): “Lukas Podolski is my absolute favorite WAG, to be honest. Everyone loves him, and none of us girls can even come close, you know? I mean, I’m just really jealous all the time. Have you seen his ass? Hands down, no contest. Hey, do you think it’s true—”_

_While we may never find out what Ms. Serra wants to know is true, we do know that the Chosen One has never looked happier with his chosen one. With that, we wish them luck._

_._


End file.
